Tragic Theory
by Coop88
Summary: Bella is attacked. Jacob saves her. What now. Will they pack still make him stay away... Disclaimer: I Don't own Twilight.


The phone rang at the Black residence. Billy Black answered. The news that was said over the line kept hime quiet. It drew the attention of the boys in the living room. The older man turned pale and he sobbed as his eyes watered and he chocked out, "I'm sorry Charlie… yea we will be right there…"

Jacob stood as dread pooled in his stomach. The boys all were quiet knowing something bad had happened. Billy turned to his son. "Bella's been attacked, they don't know by what… or if she will make it. She just got to the hospital. She's in critical condition. Charlie would like it if you went to see her in case she…" Jacob's dread turned into shock and he nearly lost himself. He turned to Sam who held a grim expression as if to demand permission. Sam nodded. Jacob took off at a speed that would have impressed Sam had the situation not been grave. The boys brought Billy to the hospital but they didn't arrive at the speed that Jacob did to prevent what Jacob was about to do.

Jacob rushed in the hospital to see Charlie there. "Jacob…She's in surgery right now. They just told me there running out of blood. She's not going to make it. She's not…" Jacob look frightened. The man broke down in front of him brought so much to reality. What he thought would have been a horrible ploy was all too real. Jacob grabbed the first nurse available. "Bella Swan, she's in surgery. She needs blood now, and I'm a universal donor."

The nurse looked startled but recognition flew through her mind and ushered him to be prepped. The nurse, Rebecca, made a call and after she was through her brows were nit. She pulled out a pair of scrubs. Ushered him to change and then he was ushered to a bed began something like an IV but it was different. Jacob was now confused he had given blood before and this wasn't how it was done.

"What are you doing?" His words rushed out. "The doctor would like if you willing to be a direct line to the patient. He thinks this is her only chance. If you're unwilling we will have to find another way." "I'm willing just save her. She can't die. She just can't." Jacob said in pure desperation. The nurse pressed her beeper and in less than a minute people rushed him in to Bella's surgery. Jacob was desperate to see her but with the scramble of so many people and a draw of the curtain between them to save him the gruesome parts of the surgery his blood began pouring into her and her into him. It seemed while they were talking Rebecca had put two lines into him. He knew this had to be something like dialysis. The surgery lasted about 8 more hours and he was twitching in anticipation. Sure he could hear the doctor's mumbles but he didn't even know how bad Bella was. He tried not to think about what or who had attacked her it would only make his blood boil with rage. That would not be good. He needed his best friend and first love alive.

Billy and the pack entered but saw Jacob nowhere in sight. They approached Charlie. Charlie had still to notice them his head was held in his hands and the grown man was crying. Billy put a hand on his shoulder. Charlie's head bobbed up and met Billy's eyes. Then the dam had broken.

"Bella she was in the back yard. She was so bad, I almost didn't recognize her. She was still breathing but it was so shallow. So much blood… there was so much. She didn't look like my little girl. Why…"

Billy let the man unleash all his pain, desperation, and grief. "Billy, there were so many broken bones, she looked like she had been attacked by a bear. No it was so much worse. The doctor said, her arm was broken and look like someone tried to rip it right off but didn't. He said most of the wounds she had looked like whatever attacked her was trying to torture her. They had torn muscle, cut her up, and even tried to puncture organs." Charlie's eyes sort of glazed over with the memory.

"The Doctor said she has 3 broken ribs, dislocated shoulder, a broken leg with three breaks, and the muscles on her back were ripped from deep lacerations. Her arms were sliced up and down. Her hands were torn up pretty badly. They said she fought back."

Billy looked like he had seen a ghost. Sam and the boys all were quiet and grim. "Where is Jacob?" Billy asked. Charlie didn't look up. "He's giving blood, they ran out of blood to give her through the first hour of surgery…" Billy froze. He was utterly shocked so much was running though his head. What would werewolf blood do to a Bella? Did they notice his son wasn't normal? He had never thought about Jacob doing something so reckless.

Sam was pissed yet sober to the fact he would have done it for Emily if he could, if the situation were the same. Sam exchanged looks with the boys telling them to come with him. He pulled them outside.

"Paul, Quil, I want you to search the Sawn residence find out what attacked Bella. If Bella survives this she is going to need to be watched. We don't know what will happen to her, we never had this happen and if Billy is as clueless as I think he is the elders won't know what will happen either. I will deal with Jacob's insolence. For now we got to make sure that this wasn't the vampire that's been feeding on our territory. If it is than revenge will be sweet. Report back after investigating we don't know if the Cullen clan will come back either."

Sam's orders were straight and to the point. Sam threw the keys to Paul before heading back in the hospital.

8 hours later.

Jacob had remained alert the whole time waiting for some sign. That sign he knew had come when the doctors and nurses all sighed. "Finally, she's stable. Wait her temperatures rising. Keep an eye on that case she is getting an infection. We will run an antibiotic, just for good measure, this girls been through hell." Jacob's head fell back with an exhausted sigh. 'Bella you better keep fighting at least for me.' The nurses unhooked him and pushed him to a solitary room, pushing fluids and food like he was the one that just came out of surgery not his best friend. An hour later he was brought back to the waiting room to see that only Charlie, Billy, and Sam were there. They were informed of her stability and that she wouldn't be aloud visitors only Charlie and that they could only see through the clean room window. That she spiked a temp right after surgery and she might get an infection with so many open wounds. Billy and Sam shared a look that almost read oh shit…

13 days 10 hours 38 minutes later.

The Blacks had taken up residence in the Swan household still waiting for the recovery of both Charlie and Bella. The comfort seemed to help the wait for both Charlie and them. The pack found the attacker was indeed the vampire, but still the vampire they found only gave them one clue before it died. Victoria wanted Bella dead, and Laurant had only interrupted that from happening the first time. Though Laurant did a good deed his old habits die hard, the pack could see. They made annual rounds along with someone keeping a close eye on Bella at all times. She seemed to be recovering at an accelerated rate. That Sam wasn't sure he was all too pleased about. Her temp seemed to baffle the doctors. It remained in the high 104.5 which to them could mean she might suffer brain damage but to Sam was something akin to the werewolf transformation process. He only hoped she wouldn't trigger till she was out of the hospital. That meant as soon as she woke, to keep her away from Jacob till she was discharged. Sam was beginning to think life was getting far too complicated.

23 days 12 hours 46 minutes later

Bella's eyes fluttered open…


End file.
